choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Madeleine
Madeleine is a character in the "Rules of Engagement" and "''The Royal Romance''" series. She is first seen in ''Book 2'', Chapter 11 of Rules of Engagement. Appearance Madeline has fair skin, short, blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a green dress and a pearl necklace. Personality Raised and bred for courtly life, Madeleine is the epitome of prim and proper; she shows little emotion, having good control of her feelings, and thus behaves accordingly to the situation at hand. Her upbringing has made her feel superior towards the other ladies vying for "Liam's" affections, thinking that such gives her an advantage. Cold, snarky, and cruel, she tries her best to make court life miserable for all the women around her, but as subtle as possible. She is ambitious and power-hungry, and will trample anyone to become the Queen of Cordonia. She is manipulative and rude to everyone around her, even her own mother and ladies-in-waiting. She seems not to care for her current fiance Liam, however seems to mind if Liam and Your Character share any affection in public or around her. She is narcissisticly confident in her own abilities, which could make her likely to use dirty methods in order to bring down her competitors, although she was not involved in Your Character's scandal. In Rules of Engagement, she was very possessive of European Guy, claiming that their bethrothal was superior to his relationship with the Main Character, even though he has no feelings for Madeleine. Relationships European Guy (Leo) Madeleine was set to marry European Guy due to an arranged political agreement. Their engagement was broken off when European Guy abdicated his place in the royal line of succession in order to pursue another woman. They have known each other since childhood. Prince "Liam" Madeleine is also competing for the prince's affections along with the other ladies. She was chosen by Prince Liam to be his bride at the end of the social season in the finale of ''The Royal Romance, Book 1'', but this was to keep up appearances in the outbreak of the scandal directed against Your Character. In The Royal Romance, Book 2 Chapter 15, Liam broke off his engagement to Madeleine. Queen Regina Madeleine is a distant relative of Regina through her mother. Adelaide Adelaide is Madeleine's mother. They seem to have a strained relationship, as Madeleine seems to be embarrassed by her mother's behavior. Your Character (TRR) In Book 2, Madeleine admits that she doesn't hate your character. But, she looks down on you and feels like you are hopeless against her. She likes to rub off her advantage as when she specifically chose you to pick up her ring. Tensions rise when "Riley" disrupt her wedding shower with Liam, and Madeleine reveals one of her few bursts of genuine anger. Other Looks Madeleine Bachelorette.png|Bachelorette party Trivia * She bears a resemblance to Maggie Grace and Taylor Swift. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Rules of Engagement' Characters Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Nobility